


The Prince

by MirrorMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: The prince, troubled, sought answers beyond his palace. He went to the oracles at the house on the hill- maiden, mother, and crone.
Kudos: 2





	The Prince

~*~  
  
The prince, troubled, sought answers beyond his palace. He went to the oracles at the house on the hill- maiden, mother, and crone.  
  
He began, “I want to be…”  
  
“Healthy?” Asked the maiden, young and lovely.  
  
“Wealthy?” Asked the mother, prosperous, content.  
  
“Wise?” Asked the crone, dark eyes glinting in the light.  
  
“I have my health, and riches abounding,” he said, “but for wisdom, I come to you.”  
  
“What, then, do you want?” Asked the Three. “What, then, do you still need?”  
  
“I want to be… happy,” said the prince.  
  
The three women laughed and laughed, cackling like carrion birds.  
  
~*~


End file.
